Erin Cahill
|birthplace = Stafford, Virginia |family = Paul Freeman Steven Cahill Deborah Cahill |yearsactive = 2000-present }}Erin Jessica Cahill is an American actress best known for her role as Jen Scotts, also known as the Pink Time Force Ranger and the leader of the Time Force Rangers, in the action-adventure superhero series Power Rangers Time Force. Biography Cahill was born on January 4, 1980, in Stafford, Virginia, to Deborah and Steven Cahill. Cahill first got into acting at the age of four, appearing in high school theater productions her mother would set up. She would continue acting while she was enrolled at Brooke Point High School, even being the president of her school's Honor Thespian club. She would later graduate in 1998 and enroll at Marymouth Manhattan College. However, Cahill would later drop out to move to Los Angeles and start a career in acting. Cahill got her first on-screen role in 2000, when she was cast in the comedic short drama Speed for Thespians. Cahill got her first major recurring-role, when she was cast as Jennifer "Jen" Scotts, the Pink Time Force Ranger and leader of the Time Force Rangers, for all 40 episodes of the action-adventure superhero series Power Rangers Time Force, and continues to reprise the role to this day. She has also appeared in TV shows and movies such as 9-1-1, Stitchers, Resident Evil: Vendetta, The Watcher, Garfunkel and Oates, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Storm War, Monk, Supernatural, Cold Case, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Cahill portrayed Mia Wilson, the mother of a traumatized survivor of a home invasion named Dylan Wilson, in the Season Thirteen episode "The Capilano's". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "The Capilano's" (2018) TV episode - Mia Wilson *9-1-1 (2018) - Tammy *Power Rangers HyperForce - 2 episodes (2017-2018) - Jennifer "Pink Time Force Ranger" Scotts *The 5th Quarter (2018) - Unknown Character *Stitchers - 4 episodes (2017) - Stephanie Fisher *Hush Little Baby (2017) - Lauren *Resident Evil: Vendetta (2017) - Rebecca Chambers (English version, voice) *Nanny Seduction (2017) - Vanessa *Sleigh Bells Ring (2016) - Laurel *The Watcher (2016) - Emma *Angel from Hell (2016) - Danielle *Cut to the Chase (2016) - Isobel Chase *It Snows All the Time (2016) - Marilyn *Bones (2015) - Ashlie Smith *Wingman Inc. (2015) - Kristy *NCIS: Los Angeles (2014) - FBI Special Agent Carole Gordon *Codependents (2014) - Dana *108 Stitches (2014) - Caitlin DeShields *Garfunkel and Oates (2014) - Jenny *Delirium (2014) - Rachel Haloway *Ladies Night Singles (2013) - Jessica *Sleepy Hollow (2013) - Lena Gilbert *Skinwalker Ranch (2013) - Lisa *Red Widow - 5 episodes (2013) - Felicity *Body of Proof (2013) - Charlotte Tilney *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Chloe 'Karma' Lynch (voice) *Beverly Hills Chihuahua 3: Viva La Fiesta! (2012) - Rachel Ashe *The Ventriloquist (2012) - Stephanie *Sweet Old World (2012) - Eva *Blue-Eyed Butcher (2012) - Cindy *Chuck (2012) - Bobbi *Storm War (2011) - Samantha Winter *6 Month Rule (2011) - Missy *Necessary Roughness (2011) - Meredith Page *Andy & Chaz Bugger Off to America (2011) - Rachel *Chase (2011) - Caroline Belkin *Law & Order: LA (2011) - Annette Kay *Demoted (2011) - Amy *Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2 (2011) - Rachel Ashe *LA I.C.E (2010) - Officer Julia McCall *House (2010) - Margaret McPherson *A Date with Diana (2010) - Cheetah (voice) *Castle (2010) - Cecily Burkett *Ghost Whisperer (2010) - Kelly Ferguson *Saving Grace - 6 episodes (2009-2010) - Kendra Burke *CSI: NY (2010) - Agent Pangle *The Bannen Way (2010) - Nurse *Not Evelyn Cho (2009) - Sarah *The Mentalist (2009) - Donna Hines *NCIS (2009) - Lieutenant Jessica Summers *Monk (2009) - Callie Esterhaus *The Ex List (2009) - Unknown Character *General Hospital - 6 episodes (2009) - Cassandra *Grey's Anatomy (2009) - Megan Shelley *Crappy Holidays Presents... (2009) - Unknown Character *Just Before Dark (2009) - Danielle *How I Met Your Mother (2008) - Heather *Without a Trace (2008) - Brook Simms *Boogeyman 3 (2008) - Sarah *Modern Day Jesus (2008) - Julie *Greek (2008) - Trish *Fast Track: No Limits (2008) - Katie Reed *Supernatural (2008) - Elizabeth Higgins *Our Feature Presentation (2008) - Mrs. Renolds *Supreme Courtships (2007) - Unknown Character *Jekyll (2007) - Allison *CSI: Miami (2007) - Rachel Hemming *Nina & the Mystery of the Secret Room (2007) - Nina Theophilus *Sweet (2007) - Cindi *On the Lot (2007) - Actress *Cold Case (2007) - Frances Stone *Open House (2007) - Wife *Life Is Short (2006) - Mabel *Free Ride - 6 episodes (2006) - Amber *Race You to the Bottom (2005) - Waitress *American Dreams (2005) - Hippie Girl *Frostbite (2005) - Coffee Shop Patron (uncredited) *This Town's Called Crash (2005) - Unknown Character *Stunt C*cks (2004) - Pot Luck Dinner Guest *Songwriters Hall of Fame (2004) - Host *Creature Unknown (2004) - Jill *T.H.E.M. (2004) - Guest Star *Bill the Intern (2003) - Darlene *Crossing Jordan (2003) - Tyler *Power Rangers Time Force: Dawn of Destiny (2002) - Jennifer "Pink Time Force Ranger" Scotts *Power Rangers Time Force: The End of Time (2002) - Jennifer "Pink Time Force Ranger" Scotts *The Biggest Fan (2002) - Montana Wastedberg *Power Rangers Wild Force - 2 episodes (2002) - Jennifer "Pink Time Force Ranger" Scotts *Power Rangers Time Force: Photo Finish (2001) - Jennifer "Pink Time Force Ranger" Scotts *Power Rangers Time Force - Quantum Ranger: Clash for Control (2001) - Jennifer "Pink Time Force Ranger" Scotts *Power Rangers Time Force - 40 episodes (2001) - Jennifer "Pink Time Force Ranger" Scotts *James Bond in Agent Under Fire (2001) - Carla the Jackal (voice) *Power Rangers Time Force (2001) - Pink Ranger (voice) *Speed for Thespians (2000) - Unknown Character 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses